


Apricity (Michaeng)

by pineapplejuiceocean



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballet, F/F, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplejuiceocean/pseuds/pineapplejuiceocean
Summary: /'aprisede/nounthe warmth of the sun.Sentadas sob a luz do sol, suas peles recebiam o calor por ele transmitido. De longe, no meio da neve, Chaeyoung diria que ambas brilhavam como uma fogueira. Os olhares não se deixavam nem por um segundo, a cumplicidade conquistada através das dificuldades que cada uma aceitara passar em silêncio. Num apelo pelo descobrimento, de seus olhos focados e mãos entrelaçadas, o amor surgira.





	1. Aubade

 

 

**au·bade**

/ōˈbäd/

_noun_

> a poem or piece of music appropriate to the dawn or early morning. 

 

1

As manhãs gloriosas de domingo tinham um ar especial ao ver de Chaeyoung. Ela acordava cedo, pontualmente às cinco, antes do nascer do sol, as persianas nunca eram fechadas, pois de forma alguma ela correria o risco de perder o nascer do sol em Seul. A contagem de dias nublados parecia infinita, apesar de vez ou outra o sol dar as graças em meio as espessas nuvens, formando por curtos minutos uma cortina dourada, digna de uma pintura. Na cidade enorme, apenas uma pessoa era capaz de retratar essa vista em uma tela, usando algumas tintas e toda a sua concentração. E essa pessoa levantara mais sonolenta que o normal. As noites em claro sem motivo aparente a estavam tirando a sanidade, quando finalmente conseguia dormir, sonhos sem sentido lhe ocorriam, causando uma dor no peito e por vezes, o choro.

A grande janela ocupava a parede virada a leste, na sacada as pequenas plantas que tomavam conta do chão, parapeito e até da escada de incêndio encontravam-se úmidas por conta do orvalho matinal. A artista já de pé, saiu de seu quarto e encaminhou-se à cozinha. Preparou chá preto, escutando a melodia do bule com água fervente, em seu interior tentava recordar-se do sonho que a acometeu na madrugada daquele mesmo dia.

No fundo de sua mente, um sussurro, ou a lembrança de um sussurro ecoava. Parecia outro idioma, um idioma que ela não conseguia identificar, deveras, nunca tivera contato o suficiente com outras culturas para diferenciar idiomas, tudo soava estranho naquele momento. Sacudiu a cabeça em uma negação, a expressão fechada que fazia para si mesma tentando convencer-se de que não era algo a se preocupar. A mente nublada de quem acaba de acordar pode ser um terreno fértil para ideias confusas e fora do normal, nada novo.

Fez o retorno lento até o cômodo que se misturava entre sala de estar e estúdio, muitos livros sobre o assoalho de madeira desgastado nos lugares exatos em que Chaeng arrastava a cadeira em frente à tela. Próximo aos livros e à mesa de centro, tintas em sua maioria a base de óleo, tiras de madeira e um rolo de tecido para telas que lhe custara os salários dos últimos três meses. Aos olhos de qualquer outra pessoa, aquela era uma bagunça enorme. Mas para a garota de cabelos curtos, era seu ambiente de paz.

Abriu a grande porta de vidro que dava acesso à mesma sacada de seu andar, sendo invadida pelo cheiro de sol. Riu. Cheiro de sol não existe, pelo menos não até aquele momento. Com sua xícara aquecendo as duas mãos, observou minuciosamente cada detalhe que pode capturar da vista. A rua estreita que seguia até onde sua visão lhe permitia ver, várias bicicletas presas à um poste em frente a academia de artes que ela frequentava. Checando o relógio sobre o sofá, que digamos não ser o local mais apropriado para isso, viu passar das cinco e trinta. As pequenas frestas entre as nuvens cinzentas deixavam escorregar entre elas delicadíssimos feixes da luz dourada, a primeira luz do dia encontrava-se com a superfície úmida das estradas estreitas e dos pequenos prédios desordenadamente enfileirados daquele bairro. Usando um dos polegares, mediu descuidada, a proporção dos elementos que lhe enchiam a visão. Começaria a pintar em pouco tempo, mesmo não sabendo se teria a vontade de terminar.

O ponto era: Chaeyoung nunca finalizara uma obra sequer, seja desenho, colagem, escultura, poema ou pintura, a última dita, a qual ela se dedicara quase totalmente, mesmo assim não tendo o bastante para a sua finalização. Sempre lhe faltara algo, talvez coragem de se despedir da sensação de criar algo, ou seja apenas uma falha nos seus acessos à criatividade. Nunca fora constante em nenhum aspecto de sua vida inteira. Durante a infância, fora uma criança muito criativa, contava histórias, mas não as finalizava, não era filha única, mas fora mandada cedo para longe de casa, para estudar em uma instituição de ensino tradicional da Coréia. No final, sentia-se isolada e desestimulada a se ligar com outras pessoas, ou manter vínculos mesmo através de suas histórias criativas. Era como se conduzisse um carro a uma rua que ficasse gradualmente estreita, sem volta ou forma de seguir em frente, o sentindo quase que físico de estar congelado em um momento.  
Vestiu o avental manchado e cheio de pincéis nos bolsos, dedicando-se à retratar o pedaço de cidade que lhe abrigava. Permaneceu assim até ouvir a chuva forte cair, interrompendo o fluxo em que a artista seguira nas últimas horas. O sussurro permanecera martelando baixinho, como uma dor que ainda não foi sentida, mas tens a impressão de que chegará a qualquer momento. Voz feminina, leve, soava como uma canção de ninar assustadora.  
O relógio agora marcava as 15 horas de um domingo cinzento, frio e... faminto! Chaeyoung ouviu e sentiu seu estômago reivindicando algum alimento, afinal, não se vive apenas de chá, certo? Depois de um banho longo com a água extremamente quente, a artista saiu de seu apartamento com as bochechas ainda avermelhadas pelo calor, trajando um sweater grosso e um par de jeans velhos. Desceu os três lances de escadas, cujos degraus eram alternadamente ornamentados com vasos pequenos de plantas com folhas maiores que os mesmos. Sorriu ao pensar que os três outros moradores do prédio tinham o mesmo tipo base de personalidade que ela, amante das plantas, artistas que nunca pegavam suas correspondências. Lembrou-se pela primeira vez em meses de pegar as suas, abrindo o pequeno compartimento com o número 210, viu um amontoado de cartas pressionadas pela grande quantidade delas contrastados ao pequenino espaço. Pegou todas, jogando-as na sua mochila, sem ler sequer o remetente. Faria isso quando chegasse ao Nagoni, enquanto devorava uma tigela de ramen acompanhado de alguma bebida que a aquecesse.

Desceu a rua vagarosamente, tentando não escorregar nas partes lodosas dos pequenos paralelepípedos que preenchiam as laterais de todo o caminho até a rua principal. Não morava tão afastada de seu destino, apenas duas estações ao sul e alguns minutos andando lhe levavam ao estabelecimento compacto e aconchegante de proprietários japoneses que já se assemelhavam com sua presença constante.

Abandonou o frio invernal que lhe acompanhara durante a viagem, entrando no ambiente quente. De primeira sentiu o cheiro de shoyu e gengibre. Era compreensível que não vendessem apenas ramen ali, todos os pratos eram excelentes.  
Juntou as sobrancelhas em uma expressão intrigada, não havia ninguém no balcão, e próxima à larga janela da cozinha, a luz de acendeu de repente e a proprietária, Myoui Sachiko, atravessou a porta de vaivém sorrindo sem graça por encontrar uma cliente que aparentemente esperava,

\- Queira me desculpar! O dia está cheio, tivemos um problema na cozinha. Nunca vi um domingo durar tanto.

O sotaque forte acompanhava o sorriso sem graça da mulher que ofegava. Son reparou nas poucas pessoas que ocupavam o ambiente, levou seu olhar em direção à mesa de dois lugares localizada no canto esquerdo do estabelecimento, próxima ao fim da janela larga.

\- A sua mesa está desocupada, senhorita.

\- Obrigada, vou querer o de sempre. E... teria alguma sugestão de bebida pra acompanhar? Gostaria de algo que me ajudasse a aquecer. - Os lábios grossos se comprimiram em um sorriso tímido depois de proferir as palavras. A mulher mais velha dirigiu seu olhar para a mesa de chás.

\- Todos por conta da casa, lhe indico o chá verde, se ainda gostar de coisas amargas tanto quanto antes.

\- O restaurante não parece excepcionalmente cheio hoje- Observou, olhando em volta novamente.

\- Assim como em algumas operações matemáticas, a falta de algo é inversamente proporcional à presença de outrem. Hoje eu conto com menos dois funcionários, e isso deixou o lugar um pouco desordenado. - Riu ao terminar sua explicação, em seguida deu um pulo sobre seus próprios pés como se lembrasse repentinamente de algo. Um pequeno susto e a mulher já desaparecera porta a dentro.

Dando de ombros, Chaeng se encaminhou para a habitual mesa, se livrou da mochila de peso e tamanho medianos, em seguida tirara o sobretudo que cobria seu sweater fofo. Foi até o recipiente que estava preenchido de matcha, sobre uma mesa retangular de mogno escuro, e preparou para si mesma a especiaria quente e amarga. Ao voltar para sua mesa, lembrou-se de retirar as cartas. Organizou todos os envelopes em três montes. O primeiro, contas que ela costumava pagar pelo computador ou telefone, mas continuava recebendo via correio. O segundo, apenas cinco cartas, convites para universidades regionais. Não há muito tempo, tinha acabado a escola, e com um dos históricos escolares mais notáveis já vistos, como esperado as recomendações foram enviadas junto com uma mostra de seus trabalhos artísticos. Contudo, ela não parecia segura de que tão cedo se agradaria de ingressar no ensino superior, por isso atualmente lecionava na academia de multi artes Hanlim, ensinava crianças e adolescentes a tocar piano durante a pausa de inverno. Estava acomodada com sua vida, havia atingido a autonomia financeira, morava só e vivia só. O pensamento de uma mudança tão brusca a assustava. O terceiro monte de cartas, vieram de Busan, os remetentes eram seus pais. Alguns cartões de aniversário, data esta que já tinha se passado há alguns meses. Duas cartas que lhe convidavam para o cerimonial de falecimento da sua avó, que ela não comparecera. Suspirou olhando através da janela, sua relação com a família não era das melhores, o maior dos problemas tinha sido costruido como um muro alto e inabalável, a distância que seus pais plantaram entre ela e os mesmos havia sido o fator chave para a jovem adulta que havia se tornado.

Isolada da presença de outras pessoas além das poucas que resistiram a ausência constante. Eram elas, Jihyo, a mulher mais velha que conhecera anos antes da conclusão de sua escola, dava aulas de canto e fazia aulas de dança no mesmo horário que Chaeng. Jihyo poderia ser considerada uma deusa, ironicamente fazendo jus ao seu nome, neste caso, a deusa da paciência. Chaeyoung raramente saía para recreação com Jihyo e as pessoas que tentava introduzi-la, não falava sobre sua família, amor ou qualquer ligação básica que um ser humano tem. Jihyo admirava a coragem de Chae, e ao mesmo tempo sentia dor ao ver alguém tão sozinho.

A outra pessoa, que não há muito tempo conhecera, era uma garota alta de pele bronzeada e personalidade diferenciada, JeongYeon era uma mulher de poucas palavras no início, mas depois de uma exposição juntas, elas se tornaram as NoJam Bros, a dupla que ri das próprias piadas, apelidadas por Jihyo e Nayeon - que por algum infortúnio não se dava bem com JeongYeon, mas simpatizava com Chae.  
O barulho da porta sendo aberta, permitiu que o vento frio invadisse o ambiente, saindo de seus devaneios, Chae olhou para a entrada principal do estabelecimento e viu entrarem três pessoas, duas delas a artista conhecia, Akira, marido da senhora Sachiko, e chef da cozinha. Logo atrás, a jovem mulher alta, Momo, que servia os clientes e o gerenciava os pedidos, sendo uma espécie de faz tudo. Chaeyoung também pudera considerá-la uma de suas amigas próximas, a jovem dançarina matinha diálogos animados e por frequentar diariamente a academia o contato constante estabeleceu uma amizade entre as duas.

Ambos carregavam malas de um tamanho nunca visto por Chae, um pouco atrapalhada, Momo esbarrara com a lateral da mala no desnível entre a porta de entrada e o lado de fora, fazendo com que a pessoa atrás dela esbarrasse forte em suas costas, o que causou um efeito dominó nos três, a sequência causou riso no homem mais velho e nos poucos clientes que a viram.

Depois de constrangida recuperar-se, a jovem adentrou a pequena porta ao lado do balcão, o olhar curioso de Chae a abandonou e fixou-se na figura coberta por cachecóis e casacos. As mechas negras a lembravam a fase obscura de Goya, imitavam uma queda-d'água escura como o manto de Nyx. Os fios ligeiramente desalinhados escorriam até embaixo do cachecol marrom que parecia ter sido tricotado à mão, a figura feminina e pequena encontrava-se parada perto da porta, segurando o que parecia ser uma mochila. Chaeyoung não pôde ver seu rosto, ao invés disso, o rosto simpático de Sachiko tomou seu campo de visão, ela carregava em uma bandeja a tigela pentagonal fumegante de cor escura e bordas em dourado.

\- Minha filha mais nova chega de outro país em um dia tão frio. A Coreia sabe como recepcionar novas pessoas - Iniciou enquanto servia todos os pequeninos recipientes de wasabi, e menma extra. - Muito obrigada por esperar, Senhorita Son. - A jovem permaneceu em silêncio, assentindo enquanto ouvia a mulher continuar. - A sobremesa é por conta da casa, peça-nos assim que desejar.

\- Não há necessidade! - Iniciou sorrindo. - O atendimento e a comida aqui são excelentes, um ou outro atraso não me farão apreciar menos tudo isso, Sachiko-Ahjumma. - A resposta foi proferida em seu tom formal, fazendo o uso apropriado dos honoríficos habituais. A mulher negou ligeiramente, limpando as mãos no avental que trajava.

\- Eu insisto. Matcha Pudding? - Chaeyoung não poderia negar, diante de tal oferta. - Confesso que esse é o meu ponto fraco. Aceito. - A mulher curvou-se formalmente ao ouvir Son, desejando-lhe uma boa refeição no perfeito japonês nativo. A jovem teve sua refeição acompanhada pelos sons vindos da constante atividade na cozinha, e a conversa animada de uma família numa mesa do outro lado do recinto. Finalizando a sobremesa saborosa de propriedade verde e consistência gelatinosa, dirigiu-se até o caixa, cumprimentando Hirai com um aceno rápido.

\- Chae! Como estava o ramen hoje? - Tomando a nota em suas mãos, a jovem calculava o valor final da refeição. - Eomma Sachi fica feliz de receber você aqui. Acho que ela quer adotar você como parte da loja. - Sentenciou bem humorada, o sorriso aberto mostrando os dentes brancos e ligeiramente proeminentes.

\- Eu estava precisando sair de casa mesmo. É uma grande mudança, de móvel do apartamento para móvel de Ramen-Ya. - Pagou a conta, depositando a gorjeta no pote decorado com glitter. Coisas de Hirai. - Momo-Unnie, uma pergunta... - Pausou, ponderando se queria mesmo fazer aquela pergunta, por fim cederia a curiosidade. - Quem é aquela? - Sorriu amarelo.

Momo pausou sua frase, antes mesmo de iniciar. O sorriso malicioso tomou seu rosto, Chaeyoung mais uma vez pensava em como a intimidade acomodava as pessoas inconvenientemente.

\- Ah... - Iniciou. - Essa é Myoui Mina. Ela veio da América, é dançarina. E diferente de mim, ela é profissional. Parece que algo deu errado, ou ela estava com saudades da família... - Dando de ombros ela finalizou. Chaeyoung afastou-se do balcão, parando na lateral, ainda focada em Momo. - Eu as apresentaria, mas a essa hora é capaz de a moça já estar no décimo sono. Vocês vão se esbarrar uma hora ou outra mesmo.

Os olhos de Chaeyoung quase saltaram a face, quando viu a figura agora menos agasalhada aproximando-se de Hirai, - Ahhh, não, não precisa. Eu já estou indo mesmo. - Apressou-se, dando alguns passos para trás e acenando com as duas mãos nervosamente. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas sua mente não se agradava da ideia de ser apresentada a recém chegada. Talvez fosse apenas seu hábito de querer se manter isolada.

Já estava a alguns passos de distância da esquina quando a mão desabrigada agarrou seu ombro, o baque a fez dar dois passos para trás.

\- Você esqueceu. Sua documento. - A voz soava naturalmente calma e bem baixa, se aquela fosse uma rua movimentada, e domingos naquela parte da cidade fossem dias diferentes e mais agitados, Chaeyoung tivera a certeza de que não ouviria o que foi dito. - Seu documento. - Repetiu, corrigindo a sentença anterior. Estendera o envelope rasgado, a jovem tremia um pouco diante da brisa fria de fim de tarde.

Chaeyoung tirou sua mão direita de dentro do abrigo quente que o bolso do seu sobretudo lhe disponibilizava, alcançando as folhas de papel que não lembrava de ter feito algo além de abrir o involucro. Olhara para a face delicada da mulher demoradamente pela primeira vez naquele exato momento, e não pode evitar analisar sua aparência, como a digna artista plástica de araque que era. As bochechas tomavam um tom rosado e a pele continuava a enrubescer mais e mais diante do olhar escuro que pairava sobre a mesma. Dos olhos escuros um brilho triste escapava sendo capturado pelo olhar circunspecto de Chaeng. Curvou-se levemente em respeito, - Muito obrigada, Myoui-ssi. - O honorífico deixou no ar o questionamento de qual seria o termo mais apropriado para se dirigir a alguém a quem nem mesmo foi apresentado diretamente.

\- Eu sou Son Chaeyoung. - Iniciou livrando-se momentaneamente de seu acanhamento natural. Segundos depois sua cabeça começara a funcionar como uma máquina desgovernada, a materialização de um momento típico dos cartoons criados e exibidos nos anos 30. Esse era o resultado da sua atual situação, não estava acostumada com crushs instantâneos, tampouco em se introduzir dessa forma, simplesmente não soubera como levar a conversa adiante. Pela glória de Picasso, a artista pode ouvir a mulher respondê-la no instante seguinte.

\- Myoui Mina. Você deve já saber meu nome, assim como eu já sabia o seu. Minha amiga cita a certa artista quase sempre, você tem boas referências. - O tom susurrado deslizou pelos ouvidos de Chaeng, soara como uma melodia que acompanhava o vento. A artista se sentiu levemente acanhada pelo comentário, esticara os lábios numa expressão de embaraço revelando a covinha funda em sua bochecha direita. Mina não pode evitar se não achar adorável como naquele ato Chaeng parecera uma criança.

\- Momo é mesmo uma pessoa tagarela. - Sorriu, olhando para os pés da mulher a sua frente que posicionavam-se adoravelmente separadinhos formando um "V". - Obrigada por ter trago o documento, se não fosse por isso nem teria dado conta de sua falta.

\- Por nada. Até mais, Chaeyoung-ssi. - Mina já havia virado seu corpo em direção de volta ao restaurante, mas seu olhar se prolongara sobre ela de forma intrigante, como se dissesse algo a Chaeng. De alguma forma, Chaeyoung sentira como se estivesse reencontrando uma velha conhecida, o embaraço inicial agora lhe parecia habitual. Prosseguira todo o caminho de volta pra casa pensativa sobre o acontecido, e na porta de seu apartamento, como em um estalo, lembrou-se de ler o conteúdo do documento recebido anteriormente.

Ao abrir as folhas pôde ler a certidão de escritura de um imóvel, o seu endereço deixara óbvio do que se tratava, seus pais tentando a comprar com objetos e bens. Riu mau humorada, pois depois de tantas situações, não eram apenas os seus maus hábitos que sobreviveram através do tempo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Pronoia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi! :) Espero que aprecie.
> 
> Tem o link de uma música nas notas finais, se desejar, escute ela enquanto lê. ♡

/prəˈnoiə/

 

noun

> the belief that the universe is conspiring         in your favor; the opposite of paranoia.

2

 

Algumas pessoas se sentem especialmente ligadas à ambientes, sejam eles naturais como uma floresta ou parque, sejam eles ambientes construídos pelo homem como a antiga casa dos pais ou mesmo a própria casa. Outros, diferentemente do citado, se sentem ligados a situações que acontecem numa frequência diminuta. Momentos por vezes despercebidos acabam despertando sensações raramente sentidas,  a capacidade de percebê-los pode ser ainda mais rara.

 

 

Era irônico o que acontecia; uma amante do sol, do calor e da luz, do ar puro que ambientes abertos lhe proporcionavam respirar, isolar-se em um espaço fechado por tanto tempo. Mas Chaeyoung sabia que, a demora em ter algo que agradava a faria apreciar ainda mais o tão esperado momento. Assim prosseguia, em seu apartamento de paredes claras e janelas sempre abertas, mudava-se da sala para a cozinha e da cozinha para o quarto. Plantava-se no sofá com a carta em mãos, ponderava sobre qual decisão parecia menos radical e rebelde, não gostava da ideia de ceder a raiva e a ansiedade que sentira nos últimos dias desde a descoberta feita. Tudo naquele envelope expressava as medidas desesperadas e tardias de seus pais em restabelecer contato. A redenção parecia distante daquela forma, duvidava até mesmo que uma conversa em pessoa a traria para um caminho diferente.

 

 

Os sonhos estranhos continuavam, e agora a voz soava ainda mais familiar que antes, Chaeng não era o tipo de pessoa que levava certos acontecimentos para patamares mais elevados, porém tudo ao seu redor insistia em relacionar os sonhos com a dançarina que conhecera. A voz parecia muito similar, e o ligeiro contato com Mina a trouxe um incômodo minimamente desesperador. Não poderia ser possível, sonhar com alguém antes de conhecê-lo? Os sonhos pareciam tão confusos e sem nexo inicialmente, mas ao parar pra pensar, alguns pontos pareciam fazer sentido. Mina era filha de japoneses, e acabara de chegar da América depois de anos morando no lugar citado. Era compreensível que falasse obviamente outros idiomas diferentes de coreano, pesquisando um pouco Chaeng poderia dizer se o idioma falado nos seus sonhos era japonês ou inglês.

 

 

O som de seu celular vibrando a despertara, levantou do sofá-cama sem nenhuma ideia de onde havia esquecido o aparelho. Poucas pessoas tinham seu número de telefone e devido a sua demora comum em responder mensagens e ligações, as mesmas só entravam em contato por motivos considerados sérios. Chaeyoung encontrara o aparelho embaixo de uma mesinha preenchida por livros e de pés tortos. A bateria estava nos seus últimos momentos, numa porcentagem quase zerada, as mensagens na tela eram de Jihyo. E a ligação que à pouco tivera recebido vinha da academia. O número usado somente por Park Jinyoung, ou como preferia ser chamado, o senhor JY. Dono da academia, tinha um apreço por Chaeyoung, pela forma como trabalhava apresentando uma versatilidade enorme em varias áreas artísticas. Chae então decidiu retornar a ligação, pois conhecendo o seu "chefe", falariam sobre coisas importantes. 

 

 

A ligação chamou apenas uma vez, e Chaeng ouvira a voz grave atender-lhe imediatamente. A abordagem rápida do homem obedecia seu ritmo habitual, chamara Chaeng para uma reunião na academia, que aparentemente estava passando por reformas estruturais de ensino. A jovem aceitou prontamente, mesmo estando receosa sobre o que ouviria, cumprimentou educada o homem e o perguntou sobre o filho recém nascido, Park Jinyoung estava sendo um pai de primeira viagem bem bobo. 

 

 

Ao desligar a chamada, Chae caminhou de um lado da sala a outro, passava os dedos nas mechas pouco longas que cutucavam agora a sua nuca, lembrara a si mesma que precisava de um novo corte de cabelo. A reunião estava marcada para o dia seguinte, não precisaria andar além de algumas dezenas de metros pra chegar a porta do estabelecimento. Checando novamente o aparelho, decidiu abrir as mensagens de Jihyo. 

 

 

 

 **Chaengie**!

 

 

 

**Preciso de ajuda, mas parece que estou falando com uma parede.**

 

 

 

_Há 2 dias._

 

 

 

  
**Chaeyoung!**   
**Precisamos conversar.**   
**Tem uma professora nova na academia!**

 

 

 

 _Há 23 horas_.

 

 

 

**Momo me falou que vocês já se conheceram, legal.**

 

 

 

**Quer sair hoje?**

 

 

 

 _Há 1 hora_.

 

 

 

 

Olá. Sim. :)

E eu não conheci nenhuma professora, está falando da Momo?

 

 

 

 

**QUE**   
**Quer dizer OI**

 

 

 

Você vai passar aqui? 

 

 

 

**Sim. Daquo a pouco!!**   
**Daqui*****

 

 

 

Minutos depois, como mágica, Chae ouviu sua campainha soar várias vezes. O revirar de olhos explicitava seus pensamentos, ela não acreditava que Jihyo era uma Unnie de quase 23 anos e continuava com o comportamento de uma criança no primário. Abriu a porta escura mas não deu passagem para a mulher mais baixa que sorria agasalhada dos pés à cabeça na soleira de sua porta. 

 

 

 

\- Oi! - Cumprimentou, a boca sorridente empurrava as bochechas cheinhas e vermelhas de forma fofa. Deveras, querendo ou não, Chae sentira falta de Jihyo. Ademais, durante todos os dias em casa a única pessoa que ela via era a senhora que trabalhava de caixa no mercadinho do bairro, que digamos não poderia ser considerada a pessoa mais amigável do seu círculo social. - Não vai me convidar pra entrar? E você ainda não está pronta?! 

 

 

 

Chaengie abriu espaço para a mulher que em poucos segundos já retirava os sapatos fofos e ficara apenas com suas meias coloridas, contrastando com o piso escuro mas quentinho da casa da artista. - Nossa, isso aqui está uma bagunça. Quantas pessoas moram aqui? Doze? - Disse apontando para as inúmeras xícaras sobre a mesa de centro, ilha da cozinha e chão, algumas com saquinhos de chá ou marcadas de café, outras cheias de água usada para enxaguar alguns pincéis. A mais nova deu de ombros rindo baixinho, enquanto sua amiga tratava de juntar todas a xícaras possíveis em seus braços. Chaeyoung negou olhando para os atos da amiga, Jihyo tinha uma personalidade que se comparava à uma Lorelai Gilmore.

 

 

 

\- Eu já ia arrumar. - Pigarreou, entrando no quarto, pretendia buscar uma roupa quente e apropriada para o que quer que elas fossem fazer. - Jihyo-ah, onde vamos? 

 

 

 

\- A gente vai assistir uma apresentação de dança aqui pertinho, é um daqueles eventos que os grupos fazem na rua pra divulgar as academias, sabe? Já que a nossa nunca fez algo assim antes é empolgante, será muito legal ver como é ao vivo. Myoui-ssi vai estar lá, muito provavelmente. - Ouvir o sobrenome acordou Chaeyoung como um balde de água fria, Jihyo estava a levando pra assistir Mina!! Era como se mesmo não tendo voltado ao Ramen-ya por semanas, houvesse uma força empurrando de diversas formas, sua mente e seu corpo para o encontro da bailarina. Não pode conter o nervosismo e antecipação que tomaram seu ser, era até estranho, nunca sentira um misto tão grande de emoções em um período curto de tempo. Dera-se conta de que finalmente estaria obedecendo as ordens naturais da existência humana em sociedade, querendo se aproximar de alguém fora de suas zonas de conforto, ela realmente queria conhecer Myoui, mantinha em mente que apenas olhar para a mulher parecia satisfatório por agora. - Myoui-ssi tem um dos papéis principais na peça de Natal, ouvi dizer que ela é fantástica. Vão começar a seleção na primeira semana do semestre. - Jihyo continuou sorridente, poucas pessoas sabiam, mas a jovem cantora tinha este sonho de infância de se tornar uma bailarina, infelizmente seus caminhos a levaram para uma direção diferente dos palcos. Atualmente, Jihyo estava no fim de sua caminhada como universitária, seus pais a sustentaram no ramo de direito e digamos que apenas os mesmos estavam satisfeitos com a futura carreira da filha, quando questionada sobre suas próprias decisões, Jihyo assegurava a si mesma que tinha uma vida inteira pra realizar cada um de seus sonhos. Chaeyoung admirava tamanha positividade.

 

 

 

\- Ela é a instrutora nova da academia? - Chaeyoung perguntara depois de sua pausa quebra-cabeça. Pensar em ver a mulher com uma regularidade maior era interessante. - Sim, sim. Formada na Califórnia, as mensalidades até irão aumentar depois que ela for contratada. - Jihyo tagarelava enquanto colocava as xícaras dentro da lava-louças antiga ao lado da porta do quarto, Chaeyoung vestira um grande pulôver liso em cores primárias por cima da camiseta de banda que vestia anteriormente, ao vestir as calças notou-as mais frouxas que o habitual e chateada contestou o fato de que havia perdido peso novamente. Diante de todos os padrões de beleza e desafios da vida corriqueira, outras garotas de sua idade estariam felizes com a perda involuntária de peso. Mas não Chaeyoung, esta sabia que não estava saudável e que neste caso e em muitos outros, magreza não é sinal de saúde. Precisava corrigir sua alimentação ou logo estaria inválida até mesmo de pintar. Colocou um cinto para resolver o problema com as calças.  _Por enquanto_. Disciplina não era seu forte, definitivamente, mas brigou com si mesma por ter deixado aquilo acontecer. - Bem debaixo do meu nariz. - Falara em voz alta. Jihyo agora encostada no balcão da pia a olhava com uma expressão questionadora, - Eh?!

 

 

 

\- Nada não. - Chae procurava agora por seus óculos no meio da bagunça que há muito dominava a escrivaninha ao lado de sua cama, - Aqui! - Encontrou a estrutura delicadamente decorada em dourado debaixo dos papéis de anotação que estavam ali desde os testes finais que fizera no ultimo ano da escola. Organização em pessoa. Notou a plantinha perto da escrivaninha ao chão, meio murcha e de cor cinzenta diferente de seu estado natural. Chae a pegou em seus braços como se fosse uma pessoa em perigo, e correndo para a cozinha regou a pequena planta direto da pia, sendo acompanhada pelo olhar bem humorado de Jihyo que em brincadeira negou com a cabeça. 

 

 

 

\- Vamos logo, Chaeyoung!! - A mais velha agora acompanhou Chae até sua sacada, onde a mesma colocara o pequeno vaso marrom estrategicamente onde o sol da manhã pegava. - Eu devo ter esquecido ela aqui quando estava fazendo desenhos botânicos. Ela quase morreu! - Olhara para a amiga de forma dramática e de falsa culpa. Jihyo fazia trejeitos e expressões engraçadas imitando a fala da artista. 

 

 

 

\- Você tem um milhão de plantas, mais uma ou menos uma faria mesmo alguma diferença? - A mais velha agora vestia seu sobretudo e calçava os sapatos à porta. Chaeyoung, ofendida acertara um tapa na parte de trás da cabeça de Jihyo, causando um desequilíbrio, o que fez a cantora bater a testa na porta. Um barulho alto foi ouvido do choque entre a cabeça de Jihyo e a porta de madeira. Jihyo levantara furiosa, as bochechas vermelhas contrastavam com a marca ainda mais vermelha no meio de sua testa. Chaeyoung passou do choque e arrependimento para o completo contentamento, rindo alto. - Aigoo! A pior maknae do mundo é você Son Chaeyoung! - A mais nova ria tanto que estava com dores na barriga, Jihyo não hesitou em revidar batendo com força nos ombros largos da artista. - A gente ainda tem que sair. Vamos logo.

 

 

 

Em pouco tempo as duas já andavam rua abaixo de braços dados, Jihyo contava sobre a semana que passara com a família em uma cidade costeira onde seus avós moravam atualmente. Falava sobre quantas fotos sua mãe a obrigou a tirar deles em paisagens e até perto de plantas, isso e qualquer coisa que a mesma achava digno de uma 'lembrança'. Chae ousava imaginar como seria se ela e sua família tivessem relações mais próximas como as de Jihyo. Certamente seriam outras pessoas e não aquelas estátuas frias que pareciam máquinas de trabalhar. Riu ironica de si mesma, ela havia se tornado exatamente o que seus pais eram. Arredios, afastados, apenas focados em coisas superficiais, Chaeng agradecia por toda a estrutura que teve em toda a sua vida, de jeito nenhum esqueceria que nunca havia lhe faltado o que vestir ou comer, como também tivera a oportunidade de estudar em uma boa escola. Mas aquilo não era a única coisa necessária na vida, era? Sentia falta dos pais que suas colegas tinham, os amorosos, protetores e atenciosos. Era engraçado pensar em sentir falta de algo que nunca teve.

 

 

 

\- E como estão sendo suas férias, Tiger? - A mais velha usou o apelido carinhoso que tinha dado pra Chaeyoung um tempo antes, quando não pode conter sua adoração ao ver a mais nova brava por não acertar o ritmo de uma melodia. Olhava a garota de cabelos curtos com atenção e tão cedo quanto a pergunta, a resposta veio. - Eu fiquei em casa na maior parte do tempo, estive experimentando algumas técnicas novas, talvez organize um portfólio para enviar a alguma faculdade. - Sorriu apertado mostrando a covinha, tentando não deixar o vazio em seu peito tomar a expressão em seu rosto. Jihyo tremeu os punhos fechados em uma manifestação de animação, Chae estava cogitando sair do hiatus. Yay. - Suas férias em Seogwipo me fizeram querer viajar. 

 

 

 

\- É mesmo?! E pra onde você quer viajar? Para a esquina da sua rua? Pois bem, já estamos chegando na dita, é um recorde de distância senhoras e senhores habitantes de Hongdae!! - A gracinha de Jihyo provocou o riso das duas.

 

 

 

\- Jihyo-ah... - Park a olhou curiosa, murmurando em resposta, esperando que continuasse. - Eu sei que nunca te falei sobre meus pais, ou sobre minha família no geral, mas, tem essa coisa que eu preciso falar sobre com alguém e... eu acho que talvez você possa querer me ouvir e  _talvez_ me dar algum conselho. - Jihyo se impressionou por dois segundos apenas, sua expressão mudou de susto para tédio. - Son Chaeyoung-nim, você não precisa me pedir autorização para falar sobre a sua vida! Eu sou sua amiga e gostaria de te ajudar como for possível. - A mulher mais velha agora era tomada por uma ligeira irritação que logo foi embora ao olhar para o rosto corado de frio da maknae. 

 

 

 

\- É que... Eu não falo com meus pais desde o ano passado. E nós nunca mantivemos contato por um longo tempo, eles se comportam como investidores comerciais da minha vida, sabe? - Fez uma pausa, pensando nas palavras que tinha dito, falar aquilo em voz alta era estranho, sentia um pouco de raiva da forma que ela funcionava. Reações tardias para coisas que a perseguiram e a perseguirão por toda a sua vida, sem exceções. - E recentemente, eu descobri que eles compraram a minha casa. Talvez seja só mais um dos atos para aliviar as suas consciências, mas de alguma forma, minha mente continua me dizendo pra entrar em contato. Não sei se gostei de ter sido invadida desta forma, o que eu deveria fazer agora? Pagar o aluguel pra eles? - Perguntou para si mesma. Parou de andar assim que o questionamento foi proferido. A irritação aumentando gradualmente, o pontinho escuro em sua garganta amargava e crescia, tornando-se incômodo, e no instante seguinte Chaeyoung queria gritar de raiva. Não entendia as pessoas. Não entendia nada. Não queria mais tentar entender, e pasmem, faziam exatos dois minutos que havia começado a tentar. 

 

 

 

\- Você deveria falar com eles. - Jihyo iniciou cuidadosa mas ainda certa do que falava. Deu alguns passos parando de frente a jovem mulher dando dois tapinhas no ombro esquerdo da mesma. - Você não saberá quais as intenções dos seus pais se ficar apenas imaginando, certo? Converse com eles, deixe claro o que sente. As coisas serão menos confusas se você as colocar pra fora, Chayoungie. - Chaeyoung suspirou alto em angústia, apertou os olhos se aproximando da mulher mais baixa em um pedido inconsciente por um abraço. Naquela mesma noite, Jihyo foi surpreendida pela milésima vez. Abraçou apertado sua amiga, a confortando silenciosamente. - E por favor, não espere tanto pra conversar comigo sobre como se sente. Eu sempre te faço ouvir todas as minhas reclamações da faculdade, nada mais justo que você retribuir. 

 

 

 

\- Eu sinto muito por estragar a vibe do passeio, unnie. - A voz abafada soou no ouvido direito de Jihyo que deu um tapinha na bunda da mais nova. - Cala a boca, você não estragou nada. 

 

 

 

As duas se encaminharam mais apressadas que antes até um lugar atrás do que pareciam barracas de pescadores que àquela hora já se encontravam fechadas, Chaeyoung olhou ao seu redor estranhando aquele local para uma apresentação de dança, estava prestes a perguntar a sua amiga se estavam mesmo no lugar certo, mas ao atravessarem uma cortina branca bem leve daquele pequeno beco escuro, um ambiente diferente se revelou. Pequenas luzes se espalhavam pelo teto do lugar, o chão estampado de sinalizações em tinta amarela sobre o fundo preto, aquela era uma área de embarque e desembarque de carga, muito provavelmente. As pessoas estavam despojadamente vestidas, Chae pode reconhecer alguns dos veteranos da escola de artes conversando em grupos, uma música agradável tocava no fundo, alto o suficiente para ser ouvida através da conversa animada que as pessoas ali mantinham. Seus olhos primeiro se cerraram, depois arregalou-os dando-se conta do que Jihyo havia feito. 

 

 

 

\- Você me trouxe numa festa! - Afirmou como o novo termo para "eureka!". 

 

 

 

\- ...De nada...?! - Sorriu amarelo, tentando convencer-se mais do que a a amiga. Chaeyoung cruzou os braços e numa ação infantil bateu um dos pés no chão. - Ah, Chae! Dá uma chance, vai. As pessoas só estão bebendo soju e refrigerante, aqui tem no máximo trinta pessoas, e você conhece todas elas. - Os ombros da mais velha se encolheram e ela fez uma expressão que gritava "por favorzinho". - E aliás, eu não menti, vai ter apresentação de dança sim. É só esperar alguém ficar bêbado o bastante. 

 

 

 

Chaeyoung ousou desafiar sua amiga revirando os olhos, o que arrancou risadas de Jihyo. Como se esquecesse seu mau humor por algum tempo, Chae olhou ao seu redor, seus olhos pousaram no pequeno grupo de garotos magrelinhos que pareciam estar no meio de uma partida acirrada de 'Pedra, papel e tesoura'. Os gritos de empolgação podiam ser ouvidos de longe, e Chaeyoung reconheceu a voz aguda que Lee Felix fazia quando estava animado. Deixou Jihyo pra trás com cara de tacho, ao andar em passos preguiçosos até onde os meninos estavam, Hyunjin abraçava ChangBin pelas costas e imobilizava os braços do mesmo que só sabia rir naquele momento. 

 

 

 

\- Noona! - ChangBin gritou assim que viu Chae, a artista sorriu abertamente mesmo estando com 'um pé atrás' sobre se enturmar com o grupinho. - Hyung não quer me deixar ganhar no jokenpo, de novo! 

 

 

 

\- O velho drama maduro de vocês. Hyunjin, deixa o Chan brincar. E Chang, você não precisa ganhar toda vez - Os dois se soltaram cabisbaixos e a liberdade só durou dois segundos, no instante seguinte o jovem casal já se abraçava apertado e se distanciava sorrateiramente da confusão em forma de grupo. Chaeng negou em direção aos dois, e andou no sentido contrário de onde eles iam, de longe, pode ver o que parecia Momo recostada a uma parede. A mesma encontrava-se de mãos dadas com uma jovem um pouco mais baixa que ela, a outra mão estava ocupada com um prato de jokbal. Uma interação minimamente estranha, mas nada fora do normal para Hirai. Chaeyoung continuou seu caminho enquanto fazia a análise do ambiente em que Jihyo a trouxera, não parecia ofensivo afinal. 

 

 

 

Do outro lado do ambiente, próximo à uma porta dos fundos de um estabelecimento que a jovem não pôde identificar o que era, uma figura de postura ereta e cabelos pretos batia insistentemente numa hanbaiki de bebidas quentes. Chaeyoung conhecia aquela situação, quando as máquinas de vendas automáticas acabam 'engolindo' o dinheiro, ou até mesmo a bebida ou snack simplesmente fica presa nas molas largas em que estão expostas. Andara em seus passos preguiçosos até lá, não pôde conter o riso ao ver a mulher virar-se em um pequeno sobressalto no momento em que ela depositou um tapa forte na lateral esquerda da máquina. 

 

 

 

\- Tem esse truque, as molas sempre rodam em sentido horário, então é só fazer pressão contra o lado da embalagem que está desamparado por ela. - Arrumou os óculos, agora um pouco desconfortável sobre o olhar de Mina. - Oi. - Um pequeno aceno foi feito. Mina abaixou-se para pegar o que Chaeyoung sabia ser Strawberry Milk, riu discretamente com a escolha da mulher. 

 

 

 

\- Obrigada. Eu estava prestes a desistir e pegar um dos refrigerantes que já estão fora há um tempo. - Chaeyoung ouviu a voz leve sem muito esforço devido a pequena distância entre as duas. As mãos delicadas estavam quase cobertas completamente pelas mangas extra longas do suéter amarelo que a bailarina vestia, ela gesticulou apontando para o balde cheio de latas e garrafas suadas. - Quer beber alguma coisa? - Apontou para a máquina problemática atrás de si, Chae colocou uma das mãos apoiando seu queixo pensando sobre o que escolheria. Mina ainda a olhava curiosa, nenhuma das duas sabia como começar um diálogo que não soasse constrangedor demais. Chaeyoung aproximou-se mais da máquina de vendas, lendo o rapidamente rótulo das latas e garrafas ali. 

\- Vou escolher o mesmo que você, pois estou impressionada que a única bebida que conheço é essa Coca que parece estar aí desde a guerra fria. - Mina sorriu abertamente para a piada de Chaeyoung, e a artista focou seus olhos no sorriso gomoso por alguns momentos, o som da caixinha de leite caindo na janela para retirada tirou momentaneamente sua atenção. Chaeng decidiu continuar o diálogo, suas mãos agora começavam a suar. - Está aproveitando bem a festa nesse canto escuro?

A bailarina agora focava seu olhar nas pessoas espalhadas ao longo do ambiente animado, deu um gole na bebida doce antes de falar. - Esse é o meu local favorito no momento. Conheço no total, duas pessoas e meia. - Mina sorriu terminando a frase com um ar bem humorado, mais uma vez a artista plástica encontrava-se totalmente focada nos pequenos gestos e na aura que rodeavam a japonesa. - Duas pessoas e meia? - Mina acenou positivamente diante da pergunta, sendo observada de perto ela cuidadosamente continuou: 

\- Uma, a Sana, que encontrou Eunha exatos cinco minutos depois de chegar e simplesmente sumiu. Momo, que está agora em dúvida se come seu décimo Kimbap ou beija Dahyun. - Chaeyoung riu vendo que o comentário sobre a situação das duas mulheres do outro lado da área não era exagero. Momo estava mesmo à um passo de beijar a garota de cabelos roxos, mas a cena era confusa tendo em mente o prato que ela segurava entre as duas. - E você. Que me encontrou, mas eu não sei nada além do nome. 

\- Ah, e eu sou a meia-pessoa? - A mais nova agora soava falsamente ofendida, mina suprimiu o riso e Chaeyoung se encantou pelo rubor que lhe subiu às bochechas. - Entenda que eu sou mais alta que muita gente aqui, tá bom? - Uma pausa foi feita e Chaeyoung percebeu no quão mais leve o ar entre as duas havia ficado, toda a tensão social que habitualmente sentia teria ido embora no instante em que Mina contara cada uma das piadinhas bem humoradas. - Son Chaeyoung. 19990423. Eu toco piano e faço quadros nas horas vagas. - Em um ato respeitoso, a artista se curvou, e estando com a bebida em mãos acabou derramando o líquido rosa sobre seus sapatos brancos. Mina dessa vez não evitou que seu riso saísse à vontade. Repetiu o ato de Chaeyoung, mas sem derramar.

\- Myoui Mina. 19970324. Eu costumava ser uma bailarina. - Chaeng arqueou as sobrancelhas em um questionamento silencioso. Aquela não era uma declaração comum, quem fala algo como isso sem ter morrido antes? - Estou fora dos palcos desde a graduação, e agora estou comprometida apenas com as aulas que irei dar na Hanlim. Fora a peça de natal, minha carreira está fadada ao anonimato. 

Em um outro contexto, aquela frase soaria angustiada, triste e digna de pena, mas Chaeyoung não notou nada de triste na voz da mulher ao seu lado, pelo contrário, Mina não expressava uma emoção sequer. A artista pegou-se questionando ainda mais aquela ação um tanto quanto intrigante. 

\- Você não parece incomodada. - Chaeyoung iniciara a frase ainda analizando os atos da bailarina. - Com o anonimato.

\- Eu continuo apreciando o balé como no início, meu objetivo nunca foi ser uma celebridade. Eu só... Mantenho minhas expectativas proporcinalmente à altura da realidade. 

A conversa continuou naquele tópico por mais um tempo, ambas estavam distraídas o suficiente para sentirem a diversão de construírem um laço novo com alguém que gradualmente deixava de ser uma mera desconhecida. Chaeyoung mais ouvia sobre a bailarina do que falava sobre si mesma, ria vez ou outra das histórias de campus que Mina tinha a contar, era interessante como os poucos anos de diferença na idade das duas pesavam nesse caso. Mina por muito tempo morou em outro país e comparando sua realidade à de Chaeyoung,  ambas eram figuras extremamente diferentes uma da outra. Mas, mesmo assim, esse parecia ser o fato que prendia tanto a atenção de ambas.  Os olhares discretos de Mina eram questionadores, depois de quase duas horas ao lado da mais nova, ela teria escrito um livro sobre sua vida  _mediana_ , como a mesma diria, e Chaeng falara simplesmente de suas plantas e de como gostava de seu matcha. O ar enigmático da garota de cabelos curtos havia prendido quase totalmente sua atenção, até mesmo os minutos de silêncio entre as duas eram proveitosos. Mina comentara sobre não conhecer bem a cidade, e como não sabia se seus pais teriam uma folga tão cedo para apresentar-lhe o lugar, teria que ir por si mesma ou com Momo, o que lhe deixara um tanto receosa. Chaeng sugeriu que saíssem para uma caminhada nos arredores do Rio Han, pois segundo ela era o passeio básico para introduzir alguém à Seoul. 

Elas se despediram rapidamente quando Jihyo apareceu diante das duas abraçada no braço de uma garota que tinha quase o dobro de sua altura, a Unnie naquele momento parecia longe do seu estado sóbrio e Chaeyoung não ousou se impressionar com a cena. Ofereceu-se para servir de apoio e levar o corpo mole de sua amiga até a casa da mesma, mas Tzuyu, a garota alta depois de apresentar-se devidamente, disse que já tinha chamado um táxi para as duas e pediu que compartilhasse sua localização em tempo real por Kakao Talk, uma preocupação que deixou a artista intrigada.  

A artista andava devagar a alguns passos de distância de Tzuyu em direção à rua que cortava o bairro em que estavam quando uma mão gelada segurou a sua que não estava dentro do bolso, a atenção de Chaeyoung foi imediatamente direcionada à figura mais baixa que havia lhe abordado de uma forma que poderia se tornar costume para as duas. Mina sorriu tímida antes de falar:

\- Você poderia... - A fala da bailarina foi pausada ligeiramente e ela enlaçou os dedos delicados em frente ao seu corpo num ato de puro acanhamento. - me passar seu número de telefone? 

Chaeyoung coçou a nuca e sua expressão facial se enrolou antes de começar a falar. - Eu não sei meu número. - Colocou as mãos nos bolsos a procura de uma das canetas que sempre carregava consigo. Estendeu a mesma na direção de Mina. -  Mas você poderia me passar o seu, certo? 

 

 

 

Mina sorriu apertado franzindo o pequeno nariz. - Não tenho papel. - O sorriso gomoso sem jeito se mostrou ainda mais aberto. Chaeyoung estendeu sua mão. - Escreve aqui. E eu te mando uma mensagem. - Mina chegou mais perto escrevendo com sua caligrafia delicada cada um dos números que recentemente havia decorado pela mudança de país, Chaeyoung  remexeu-se sobre seus próprios pés, o contato da palma da mão da bailarina com o dorso de sua mão a deixara um pouco desconfortável. Era desconfortável sentir aquele calor que lhe fazia querer agarrar firme a mão da mulher a sua frente. Mina finalizou a sequência de números com um coração, e depois de sorrir mais uma vez, assistiu a artista se afastar e sumir de sua vista, ficando para trás sussurrou: 

\- Tchau. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso. Por favor, se desejar me fale o que achou.
> 
> Link da música que me acompanhou no processo de construção desse capítulo: 
> 
> https://youtu.be/VoQ-hnPZyQ0


	3. Zephyr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tem alguém aí? 
> 
> Esse é o capítulo da semana. Eu me diverti escrevendo ele, espero se se divirta muito lendo. A música do capítulo está nas notas finais.

/ˈzefər/

 

_noun_

 

a soft gentle breeze. 

3

A ligeira mudança no clima trouxe a Chaeyoung um ânimo que há tempos não sentia, naquela manhã o vento soprava levemente as janelas do cubículo em que habitava, trazendo consigo a melodia do movimento que as rajadas faziam. O sol dava as graças entre as nuvens agora em um tom bem claro de cinza. Há não muito tempo levantara, e quase imediatamente vestiu um agasalho fino, por cima usava o avental marrom desbotado. Encaminhou-se até a cozinha, enchendo uma grande jarra com a água gelada da torneira, indo até as pequenas plantas que revestiam a sacada da casa. Olhava o ambiente que lhe abrigava há tanto tempo, não poderia acreditar que tinha uma vez ou outra cogitado mudar-se para outro lugar, simplesmente por que não queria ter que falar com seus pais sobre certos ocorridos. Sua mente vagou disto, para os momentos que havia passado com a nova figura que ocupava seus pensamentos desde a sua chegada em casa na noite anterior, Jihyo ainda dormia serenamente em sua cama.

   
  A Unnie havia dado um pouco mais de trabalho que o normal, antes mesmo de entrar no táxi constantemente "jogava-se" para cima de Tzuyu, que aparentemente tinha a paciência de um monge e apenas sorria para a mais velha. Quando Chaeyoung comentou que não tinha analgésico em casa, para supostamente ajudar na ressaca que a atingiria na manhã seguinte Jihyo disparou uma frase que deixaria até a pessoa mais galanteadora envergonhada:   
\- Tzuyu já é minha cura. - O sorriso bobo surgia no rosto inconsciente da coreana, Chaeyoung olhou para as duas figuras em um questionamento a taiwanesa apenas deu de ombros, um sorriso discreto serpenteava seus lábios. Jihyo era um pouco suspeita quando a questão era carinhos em excesso direcionados a pessoas que se afeiçoava, sempre cumprimentava cada um de seus amigos com abraços quentinhos e aos mais íntimos até dava dois beijinhos, um em cada bochecha. O hábito citado por último ela supostamente teria absorvido de Nayeon - outra pessoa extremamente carinhosa e grudenta. -. Chaeyoung concluiu que talvez Jihyo-unnie tivesse uma queda pela garota com jeito de modelo.  
  
 Depois de abastecer todas as plantas com a quantidade necessária de água que cada uma precisava, voltou a sua cozinha apertada pondo-se a preparar um café-da-manhã com os insumos que a dispensa lhe disponibilizava. Enquanto cortava os legumes em pequenos pedaços para preparar um omelete, o bule começara a dar sinal de fervura. Talvez um minuto de distração acabara a atrapalhando no afazer, em um descuido a faca escorregou e num golpe doloroso a artista acabou cortando parte da palma de sua mão. O ferimento imediatamente começou a sangrar, e aflita, Chaeyoung buscou às pressas um pano de prato que a ajudasse a estancar o sangramento. -  _Que droga._  - Sussurrou para as próprias ações. Depois de buscar um band-aid em sua - quase vazia - caixa de primeiros socorros, limpou o ferimento e fez um curativo seguro com uma gase extra, sempre olhando para a frigideira quadrada sobre o fogão. Posto o café da manhã no balcão da cozinha, escreveu um bilhete para Jihyo, informando-a sobre o compromisso que tinha na Escola de Artes. Na volta compraria analgésicos para o alívio das possíveis dores da amiga.   
  
Quando acabou o banho quente, vestiu-se dignamente e se encaminhou ao prédio no início da rua, olhou para o relógio em seu pulso numa tentativa de ler as horas mesmo tendo dificuldades para entendê-las pelos ângulos dos ponteiros. Algo entre oito e dez horas (?). Ao entrar na sala de recepção, percebeu a mudança na decoração do ambiente, as paredes que antes eram de cor clara, agora estavam sendo pintadas de um tom escuro de marrom. Cumprimentou Moon Young-Mi, uma das coordenadoras da escola, que naquele momento dava instruções para os trabalhadores espalhados pela sala.   
  
\- Young-Mi unnie, bom dia. Sabe onde JYP-nim está? - Sorriu para a mulher que naquela manhã parecia mais 'esquentada' que o normal, a mesma direcionou sua atenção para a mais nova, desviando-a novamente para o que fazia.   
  
\- Da última vez que o vi, estava no terceiro andar, na sala onde ficam os instrumentos de sopro. - A unnie sequer fez questão de cumprimentar Chae, esta com certeza não era uma 'pessoa das manhãs'. Chaeyoung sussurou um obrigada, e saiu em direção aos lances de escada pisando com cuidado no chão coberto por lonas de plástico e latas de tinta. Não ousaria tropeçar ali. Depois de um tempo inativa nos exercícios físicos que costumava praticar, Chaeng contestou que se tornara uma uma sedentária. Não conseguia mais subir escadas sem pensar que teria um ataque cardíaco no momento seguinte.   
  
A sala que antes abrigava instrumentos e uma bagunça que não ousava questionar a quem pertencia agora tinha duas de suas paredes cobertas por enormes espelhos, a parede onde ficavam as janelas medianas foi pintada de um tom bem claro de laranja dando um ar ainda mais arejado para o recinto. As barras de madeira ainda estavam enroladas por plástico bolha. Chaeng notou o quão diferente aquele lugar havia ficado sem a gigantesca bagunça de eufônios, tubas e trompetes. Park Jinyoung estava do outro lado da sala, posicionando um piano no cantinho entre as duas paredes.  
  
\- Olá. - Chaeyoung falou em seu tom natural de voz, mas aparentemente uma sala vazia propaga um eco que pode reverberar por bastante tempo, Jinyoung deu um salto assustando-se.   
  
\- Pelo amor de deus. Eu sei que pareço novo, mas meu coração não aguenta esse tipo de tranco não. - O homem iniciou de olhos arregalados e a mão no peito, como se realmente estivesse sob um ataque. - Olá, Son Chaeyoung. Gostou da nova sala?   
  
\- Parece que arrancaram aquela sala que estava aqui antes e colocaram essa nova no lugar, está até cheirando a... morangos? - A face questionadora ponderava, o homem mais velho levantou o que parecia ser um frasco cor de rosa, apertando algumas vezes o cheiro doce e frutal invadiu o ambiente mais forte que antes.   
  
\- Cheirinho de morango para o novo ambiente de trabalho da Strawberry Princess. - JYP sorriu amarelo, contando a novidade.   
  
\- Como assim?   
  
\- Bem, nós agora somos uma escola de artes de nível médio e superior. Suas aulas de piano não valerão mais para o currículo do nosso público. - A fala era cuidadosa e calma, Senhor Park queria que Chaeng entendesse tudo que estava se passando. - Eu preciso que se concentre num curso superior para que possa se juntar oficialmente ao corpo docente da escola. -  
Chaeyoung parou para pensar no que havia escutado. Agora era oficial, se quisesse continuar fazendo o que gostava, deveria formalizar seus métodos de ensino. Mas, se não poderia mais dar aula, por que Jinyoung estava lhe mostrando a sala como seu novo ambiente de trabalho?   
  
\- Porém...? - Iniciou, esperando que o CEO continuasse sua fala. - Porém, você vai continuar trabalhando aqui, claro, se aceitar. Mas tocando o piano durante as aulas de balé. Duas vezes por semana, aceita?   
  
A artista parou para pensar sobre o assunto. Continuaria, na teoria, com a rotina que já levava.  Estaria sendo covarde se não aceitasse, o mais velho estava lhe dando todas as condições pra que continuasse fazendo parte da organização escolar, não dispensaria. Chaeyoung acenou com a cabeça enquanto estendia a mão direita afirmando em silêncio que aceitava a proposta.   
  
\- Fico feliz que aceitou. Às aulas de balé clássico começam na próxima semana, a senhorita Myoui está preparando o repertório que será usado, pedirei que entre em contato com ela para que se conheçam e conversem sobre o desenvolvimento das sessões. - O homem estava sorridente, genuinamente feliz por ter se saido bem na conversa. Chaeng arqueou as sobrancelhas, começando a falar.   
  
\- Eu a conheço. - Fez uma pausa dedilhando as feclas do piano que parecia uma antiguidade. - A conheci por acaso, enquanto almoçava em um restaurante não muito distante daqui. Posso falar com ela sobre isso hoje ainda.   
  
\- Ah, ótimo que já tenham se conhecido. Espero que se dêem bem.   
  
Mais uma Tour por todas as salas da escola, e Chaeyoung comprovou que aquele era praticamente um novo lugar, até mesmo as portas que costumavam ranger alto ao se fecharem agora haviam sido trocadas por grandes portas de vidro com o logo da escola estampado. Era um grande passo para a Hanlim, estava feliz pelo acontecido. Puxou o celular do bolso, olhando para o número agora quase apagado no dorso de sua mão machucada. Digitou-o, pensando em que mensagem mandaria para a mais velha, decidira que apenas um 'Oi' seria o suficiente para iniciar a conversa. É o que pessoas socialmente normais costumam fazer.   
Foi até o mercado que ficava perto da estação de trem, compraria analgésicos e algumas coisas que pudessem servir de almoço para as duas, àquela hora, já estava faminta tendo em mente a única xícara de chá que tivera tempo de tomar. Na volta, decidiu tomar um caminho diferente, andando algumas ruas a oeste de onde morava, encontrou a pequena feira de agricultores locais. Adentrando o corredor de pequenas barracas, observara o seu arredor, perguntando-se se poderia fazer mais uma ou outra aquisição para a refeição que faria. Uma barraca de flores chamou sua atenção, na lona que cobria a mesa principal, o nome escrito em letras romanizadas podia ser visto de longe.  
  
-  _Herbarium_. - Usando seu sotaque forte conseguiu ler a palavra, as plantas que ocupavam as prateleiras eram bem diferentes de todas as que existiam em sua casa, alguns envelopes de papel marrom estavam pendurados nos varais dispostos ali. Pareciam embalagens de chá. O celular vibrou em seu bolso antes que pudesse consultar o dono da barraca, abriu a aba de mensagens. Algumas de Jihyo mais cedo perguntando sobre a máquina de lavar, que aparentemente tinha vida e opinião próprias. Depois de dar as instruções, abriu a aba de mensagens que havia trocado com Mina, a mensagem recebida a poucos minutos simplesmente dizia. "Gostei do casaco." Gostei do casaco? Como assim? Olhou para o que vestia, e contestou que o casaco era normal. Em seguida, sob um salto, olhou ao seu redor rapidamente. Encontrando o par de olhinhos levemente cerrados por um sorriso bobo que estampava a face pálida e delicada. Chaeyoung levou as mãos até o cabelo, num ato desesperado de arrumar sua aparência. Seus ombros ficaram tensos diante da proximidade.   
  
\- Pabo! - A artista riu alto quando Mina cobriu os olhos como quem se esconde. Passado o momento, Chaeng olhou curiosa para a mulher parada em sua frente no meio de uma feira de bairro. - O que faz aqui?   
  
Mina estendeu a sacola grande e colorida cheia de vegetais e outras mercadorias, - Compras. Gênio. - Chaeyoung fechou os olhos rapidamente, sentindo um ligeiro constrangimento. Levou a mão direita até o rosto negando enquanto sorria.   
  
\- Coincidênc-- Foi interrompida quando Mina puxou sua mão delicadamente para perto do rosto delicado, olhando preocupada para o curativo manchado de sangue.   
  
\- O que aconteceu?! - O curativo agora estava quase se desgrudando por conta do suor que a palma produzia. Chaeyoung afastou a mão de Mina da sua própria, tomando cuidado ao consertar temporariamente o bandaid.   
\- Eu estava cortando uma cenoura quando a faca escorregou, acho que eu deveria comprar uma tábua de cortar o mais rápido possível, ou...  
  
\- Ou vai acabar perdendo uma das mãos? - Mina perguntou em seu tom leve de voz, era como uma brisa fraca. Chaeng deu de ombros, meio afirmando. - Quem sabe?  
  
Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Chaeng olhava para as plantas na barraca chamativa, escolheu algumas flores que supostamente ajudariam na polinização das outras que por agora estavam dentro de casa - longe do frio invernal que o mês de fevereiro trazia -. Mina olhara ao redor, as bochechas infladas com ar sua boca vermelhinha tornando-se minúscula por causa da expressão infantil, vez ou outra pousando seus olhos na mulher mais nova. Achava que um pouco de tudo em Chaeng a fazia parecer atraente, as roupas coloridas, o cabelo curto que alcançavam as orelhas. Mas o ponto mais fatal para a bailarina, era exatamente o que fazia outras pessoas fugirem: o mistério. Sentia que o silêncio de Chaeyoung sobre quase que absolutamente tudo a fazia ainda mais instigada a saber. Mina limpou a garganta, a tentativa de iniciar um diálogo:   
  
\- Eu posso consertar o seu curativo, - Estava tímida pela sugestão, queria mesmo consertar o curativo para que o ferimento de Chaeng não tomasse maiores proporções. A olhava na expectativa de uma resposta positiva. - Só vai demorar uns dez minutos. Caso tenho outra coisa pra fazer.   
  
Chaeyoung não pode negar a oferta, sua mão doía mais que o que supostamente era esperado, Mina estava sendo muito gentil em notar o fato e oferecer ajuda. A artista talvez havia descoberto uma nova dificuldade na desenvoltura de uma atividade, neste caso a confecção de curativos. Caminharam por entre duas barracas, a mais nova momentaneamente esquecendo-se dos chás que havia pensado em comprar, voltaria outro dia sem dúvidas. Mina murmurava a melodia de alguma musica que Chaeyoung não soube identificar, a gradual distância que era imposta entre as jovens e a multidão fazendo compras proporcionava uma zona de conforto despretenciosamente silenciosa. No instante seguinte entravam no jardim dos fundos de um prédio que parecia, por aquele ângulo, uma residência. Alguns caixotes de madeira preenchidos por repolhos em um verde vivo fez a mais nova franzir o cenho em confusão.   
  
\- Bem vinda à face oculta do Nagoni Ramen-Ya. - Mina esticou os lábios mostrando o sorriso que se espalhava até seus olhos. O sotaque ainda era notável, mas Chaeyoung continuava achando impressionante a fluidez com que Mina se comunicava. Chaeng sorriu agradecendo em silêncio. - Aqui é bonito, mesmo coberto de gelo.   
  
Observou os arbustos secos perto do muro de pedra, o ambiente tinha uma estética harmonizada com elementos naturais e um toque da cultura americana, olhando para a churrasqueira fechada na área aberta.   
  
\- Você pode se sentar ali, enquanto eu vou buscar a caixa de primeiros socorros. - Mina indicou o banco que suportava duas pessoas na pequena varanda do lugar. - Você aceita um chá? - A voz levinha estava abafada por estar agora falando a partir do interior da grande casa.  
  
\- Sim, obrigada. - A ligeira sensação de desconforto surgiu no fundo de sua mente, não estava habituada a receber tanta atenção. A suavidade dos atos de Mina estavam, talvez, a assombrando. Um momento depois, mina voltou com um recipiente plástico cor de rosa parecido com uma mini cesta, cheio de insumos como bolas de algodão, e para o pavor da mais nova, um carretel de linha e agulha cirúrgicas.   
\- Mas que mer... - Chaeyoung arregalou os olhos assustada com a emparelhagem que mina tinha. - Por acaso você é médica também?  
\- Linguagem. - Mina repreendeu a mais nova, e mais uma face da mulher mais velha era revelada, agora ela agia como uma Unnie. Sentou-se ao lado de Chaeng, bem próxima, os joelhos se encostavam e agora olhavam-se sob a luz do sol.  - Não sou médica. - Estendeu as mãos em direção a Chaeyoung, indicando que lhe dispusesse a mão direita para tratar o ferimento. Continuou sua frase em seguida: - Os anos de estudo e treino não me renderam apenas a habilidade na dança. O processo inicial é doloroso, e eu só consigo pensar na dor como a marca legítima dos primeiros anos treinando. Eu não me lembro da última vez que meus pés puderam descansar como agora que estou parada. - A bailarina relatava concentrada no que fazia, retirou o curativo desleixado que cobria o corte aberto. Chaeyoung fez uma careta vendo o estado de sua mão, murmurou uma reclamação quando sentiu o dedo de mina pressionar acidentalmente a área. - Que tipo de machucados? - A artista perguntou entre dentes.  
  
\- Hm?   
\- Que tipo de machucados você sofria? - Chaeyoung agora olhava para o lado contrário vendo Mina buscar na cesta um frasco de vidro escuro e algumas gases de tecido. - Ah... Minhas unhas acabavam ferindo os dedos, vez ou outra eu tinha que me livrar delas. Os meus joelhos também não parecem blindados. Eu acabei aprendendo a me cuidar, não aguentava mais ter que ir em enfermarias e hospitais pedir ajuda. - Mina levantou o olhar para a garota de cabelos curtos, riu ao ver a expressão infantil de dor antecipada. Aplicou uma gota do líquido antisséptico, segurava firme o pulso da pianista para que não se movesse e deixasse o Timerosal agir. Chaeyoung gruniu, rangendo os dentes de dor, Mina olhou para toda a espuma que saía do inciso, contestou em voz alta - Você ao menos lavou isso quando aconteceu?    
  
\- Acho que não...? - Sorriu amarelo agora mais aliviada, a dor era mais fina e quase não incomodava como antes. A bailarina negou com a cabeça, olhava para o recipiente em seu colo pensando em qual seria a melhor solução para aquele problema. - Você vai precisar de pontos. Dois, pra ser mais exata.   
  
\- Acabe logo com isso antes que eu desmaie.   
  
Mina sorriu, aplicando uma pomada anestésica, os pontos seriam superficiais, e contando com o fato que a área ferida era pequena, não seria tão doloroso. Quase terminando o segundo ponto, sentiu Chaeyoung segurar firme em seu ombro, grunindo um pouco alto de dor.   
  
\- Shhh, me desculpa, já estamos quase acabando. - Levantar a cabeça naquele momento foi um pouco, digamos,  _estranho_. A pianista estava muito próxima de seu rosto, de olhos fechados e cenho franzido, o nariz bem moldado se franzia. Chaeyoung abriu os olhos ao sentir a respiração leve da mulher que a ajudava, alguns segundos de contato visual fizeram seu coração balançar, se dobrar e com o fim do contato, talvez tenha se quebrado um pouco. Os olhos de mina eram lindos. Não poderia afirmar algo diferente. Mina voltou sua atenção, finalizando o ponto e cobrindo o ferimento com um bandaid azul estampado com pequenos T-Rexs. Uma brisa fria de inverno atingiu o corpo das duas, trazendo para o olfato de Chaeng o cheiro doce e floral da outra, estaria mentindo se dissesse que não se sentia intoxicada por aquele cheiro. - Você vai precisar tomar um anti inflamatório, pra garantir a cicatrização.   
  
Chaeyoung segurou a própria mão, sentindo o leve formigamento que a atingiu com a perda de contato que a bairlarina estava mantendo. Olhou pra baixo, onde a bandeja com duas xícaras de chá estavam, esticou-se alcançando uma. - Muito obrigada por isso, Unnie. Eu não sei como retribuir este favor. - Estava acanhada, Mina guardava os materiais anteriormente usados, as bochechas rosadas pelo momento anterior, dizia para si mesma que era apenas o vento frio que havia lhe tocado as maçãs do rosto.   
  
\- Chaeyoung-ssi, não precisa agradecer. - Sorriu olhando para a figura de bela imagem ao seu lado, arrumou ligeiramente a saia longa que vestia. Chaeyoung observou o ato de perto, notando as pintinhas espalhadas pelo dorso da mão direita, uma específica chamou a atenção. No lado exterior direito do dedo indicador, um sinal incomum poderia ser notado se olhasse de perto. Não era marrom como todos os outros, esse era vermelho bem clarinho. Chaeyoung conhecia aquela marca. E o mais intrigante: Chaeyoung conhecia pois tinha uma igual. - Mas se quiser mesmo retribuir, gostaria que adiantasse o nosso encontro para planejar o repertório das aulas. Senhor Park me notificou sobre o seu ingresso.   
  
\- Essa mancha no seu dedo, é uma cicatriz? - Mina abriu e fechou a boca, sem entender bem de primeira a pergunta. Surpresa por sua sugestão ter sido ignorada, olhou para a marquinha no dedo. - Ah, isso. Não. É de nascença. Por que?   
  
Chaeyoung parou pra pensar, intrigada levantou sua mão esquerda mostrando sua própria marca. Parecia um reflexo do que Mina tinha em sua pele, era extremamente semelhante, mas como se estivesse invertida. Mina a olhou curiosa, aproximaram as mãos uma da outra, as duas olhavam minuciosamente os detalhes.   
  
\- É de nascença também. Parece bastante, não acha? - A artista falou, olhando de perto o rosto delicado da mais velha, notou agora sob a luz do dia, os pequenos sinais espalhados pelo mesmo. Um na borda lado do lábio inferior, o espaço mínimo de pele pálida separava a marca de manchar a parte delicada da boca. Outros dois bem pertinho do lábio superior, davam um charme meio minimalista para a bailarina, Chaeyoung contestou consigo que os pequenos detalhes compunham um conjunto digno de uma obra de arte. Subiu seu olhar, parando ligeiramente no nariz bem esculpido, descobrindo ali mais um dos muitos sinais provavelmente espalhados pelo corpo da mulher.   
  
\- Que estranho. - Mina comentou, olhando de volta para a mais nova, mas incapaz de retribuir o olhar intenso que recebia. - Parece o mesmo.  
  
\- Uma coincidência, talvez nos conheçamos de antes. - Chaeyoung falou, sorrindo ao jogar o comentário. Mina arqueou a sobrancelha, incerta do que a pianista queria dizer. - Antes?   
  
\- Das vidas passadas. - Olhou para o rosto da jovem, que ponderava sobre a resposta. Ouviu-a dizer em dúvida:

 

 

\- E você acredita nisso? 

 

  
\- É claro, por que não? As pessoas acreditam em tanta coisa que as obriga a odiarem outras e odiarem a si mesmos. Isso não me estimula a odiar algo, pelo contrário, me faz refletir sobre como é possível que minha existência seja significativa. - Pausou, soando mais séria dessa vez. Mina tinha toda a sua atenção focada nela, que tomava agora o último gole do chá. - Acho poético. Talvez os seres estejam ligados a um sistema, que organiza a existência de todos, e que há um ciclo se repetindo infinitamente.    
  
Mina ficou em silêncio, Chae havia falado sobre algo que acreditava e a bailarina se sentia honrada por ser a pessoa a ouvi-la. Parou para refletir sobre o assunto, essa não era a primeira coincidência que havia lhe cruzado o caminho, era animador pensar que haviam forças a guiando para algo específico e talvez especial. O celular de Chaeyoung começou a tocar em seu bolso o toque era hilário. Um cantar de galo. Mina riu alto da situação, Chaeng pediu licença para atender, se afastando um pouco, uma das mãos no bolso. A postura da mulher mais nova momentaneamente pareceu atraente, as roupas frouxas se alinhavam ao corpo esguio, o cabelo curto parecia macio.  _Não_. Mina se repreendeu, antes que começasse a pensar em situações inconvenientemente. Chaeyoung voltou apenas para se despedir e agradecer sinceramente com um abraço rápido sentindo o corpo quentinho de Mina contra o seu, segundo ela sua amiga havia acordado com um hipopótamo sobre a cabeça. No minuto seguinte, a artista fora embora e Mina ficara com seus próprios pensamentos sobre a conversa que haviam tido.   
  
  
  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É isso. Gostaria de saber o que acharam. Até outro dia! :) 
> 
> https://youtu.be/4WTt69YO2VI

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tinha que postar nos quatro cantos da terra, pra garantir que não perderia essa estória.


End file.
